


Hammers In My Chest

by bonetrousle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuuuute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thIS IS MY FIRST RVB FIC DON'T LOOK AT ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hammers In My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS MY FIRST RVB FIC DON'T LOOK AT ME

Dim light cast down from the television, where Donut and Caboose were lazily playing Minecraft or some cheap version of the game. The two were building a base for themselves in the flat, barren world they generated. Thumbs slowly tapping buttons and the low whir of nature outside were the only sounds to be heard besides the occasional yawn. When thier base, complete with a tall blue flag, was finally done, Caboose put two cubes of pink and dark blue wool to symbolize the two. The brunette smiled giddily to himself once he witnessed thier amazing blocky fortess in all it's glory. Donut grinned happily and rested his tired head on the taller's shoulder. In a rush of confusion, Caboose's face lit up bright red. Why did such an innocent action make his words fall away? This feeling made Caboose feel as if scalding hot nails were being embedded in his cheeks. Like hammers in his chest. Attempting to "return the favor", he awkwardly snake his arm around Donut's shoulder and pull him closer, all while pulling a dorky little smile. The blonde tried his best to stifle an incoming giggle attack, but it was too much. He burst out laughing, thinking, God, this fool is too cute for me. Pretty soon, Caboose couldn't hold in his chuckles anymore and after a long round of laughing till their sides hurt, the pair were collapsed and gasping for air on the soft bed in Donut's room. They smiled as they finally got their bearings. They stared and stared for what seemed like hours on end until Caboose calmly reached over and kissed Donut's small nose. Finally gathering all the courage he had, Donut leaned toward him and planted a feather-light peck back. The room was then enveloped in a blissful, serene peace, soon curled up against eachother like cats. As the soft grip of sleep gradually pulled them into it's tight embrace, they could both hear the hammers in eachother's chests.


End file.
